Happiness
by HaerinAhn
Summary: "Aku ingin dia tahu, bukan untuk mendapatkan hati seorang pangeran aku ingin menjadi Cinderella, tapi aku hanya ingin mendapatkan sebuah kebahagian, aku ingin melepas semua penderitaanku..." / YUNJAE FANFIC / ini FF lama tapi baru publish, hehe twoshoot so, this is LAST CHAP!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Happiness**

**Cast : YUNJAE COUPLE**

**Author : ahnhaerin**

FF baru muncul, ini ff twoshoot aja. Penyelang antara remember dan smile

Diawal itu masih flashback, dan mungkin bisa disebut ff drabble juga. Hohoh :P

Aku juga maksa ini drabblenya, semoga mudah dipahami yak. :D

Happy reading~

Chapter 1

**Kim ****Jaejoong ****pov**

Falshback

Happiness…

Benarkah kebahagiaan itu ada? Benarkah kebahagiaan itu pasti di miliki setiap orang? Benarkah aku juga akan merasakan kebahagiaan itu? Benarkah kebahagiaan itu menungguku?

Entah kenapa aku tidak mempercayainya.

...

"_Aku sangat benci ada orang lain yang tinggal di rumahku, begitupun kau! Aku sangat membenci kehadiranmu di sini! Jangan pernah merasa seolah kau Cinderella, karena dia tidak pernah ada di kehidupan nyata!"_ Kata-katanya yang menggema menghiasi pertemuan pertama kami.

Jung Yunho namanya, aku tahu ketika tuan Jung Ilwoo memperkenalkannya padaku saat dimana pertama kali aku makan malam di rumah itu. Semua penghuni rumah sebelumya ada di sana begitupun dia, Yunho…

Matanya yang tajam tak pernah lepas untuk tidak menatapku. Bukan karena kagum, tapi karena ia sangat membenciku. Sangat amat membenciku sebagai seorang Kim Jaejoong yang menurutnya telah mengusik kediamannya dan kehidupannya.

...

Satu minggu tak membuatnya mengerti bahwa karena keterpaksaanlah aku ada di rumahnya, tak membuatnya mencoba memahami aku yang tengah mencari arti kata kebahagiaan yang tak pernah kutemui sebelumnya.

...

Benar-benar harus kutepis semua asa itu, karena semakin lama, semakin ia membenciku. Untuk pertama kali aku berpikir, kehidupanku yang dulu lebih baik dari pada saat ini. Kehidupan di mana aku hanya menjadi seorang hamba sahaya untuk keluargaku sendiri, seorang hamba yatim piatu yang mendermakan hidupnya untuk ajushi dan ahjumanya sendiri

...

Hari yang kulalui tidak bisakah tanpa air mata? Kenapa aku harus menangis seperti ini? Menangis di sudut ruangan kamar yang disediakan oleh keluarga Jung untukku. Menangis karena aku merasa menyesal akan kelahiranku yang tak pernah merasa tenang. Kali ini Yunho mengancamku. Ia memintaku pergi dari rumah ini. Haruskah aku melakukannya?

...

"Kau seharusnya mencontoh Jaejoong… dia namja yang pintar dan baik… tidak sepertimu yang hanya bisa berfoya-foya…" suara tuan Jung menggelegar ketika ia berteriak di hadapan putra bungsunya itu. Tidak heranlah, kebencian Yunho semakin memuncak padaku.

...

"_Cinderella itu tidak pernah ada!"_ Lagi-lagi dia mengatakannya dengan berbisik padaku. Dan lagi-lagi keterkejutan itu tak bisa aku elakkan lagi.

...

Selasa, 15 Juni

Aku melihat Yunho pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Tak ada siapapun di rumah ini selain aku, karena itu hanya akulah yang bisa menolongnya. Aku merawat Yunho dari mulai aku membopongnya masuk ke dalam kamar dan membuatnya tertidur. Yunho-ah… sebenarnya ada apa denganmu.

"_Aku menyukainya, tapi dia sangat membenciku… mianhae… mianhae…"_ gumammannya terdengar jelas ketika ia tidur, walaupun sedikit terbata-bata, namun aku merasakan sesuatu ketika mendengarnya. Yunho-ah, tenanglah…

Aku merawatnya malam itu, dengan air mata yang tak bisa kutahan, untuk pertama kali aku menangis untuknya, aku menangis karena melihat dia kesakitan seperti itu. Dia merintih dalam gumamman yang sukar di mengerti hingga akhirnya aku tertidur di sampingnya.

...

Mungkinkah aku menyukainya? Kenapa aku selalu ingin melihatnya? Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada orang yang sangat terlarang untukku ini? Kenapa aku harus merasakan perasaan ini?

...

Pertama kali aku merasakan cinta, haruskah diawali dengan sebuah kesakitan? Entah kenapa aku terluka melihatnya memeluk perempuan itu, melihatnya tertawa dengan perempuan itu, melihatnya terkesan ramah dan tak angkuh seperti sikap yang selalu ditunjukkannya padaku. Yunho, mianhada saranghanda

…

Untuk pertama kali ia tersenyum padaku, seorang Jung Yunho, pemuda angkuh yang tak ingin tahu urusan orang lain, seorang Jung Yunho yang egois dan sombong. Tersenyum ramah padaku. Ia tersenyum, dan mengatakan _"…karena aku menyukaimu…"_

Kata-kata itu memang tidak sepenuhnya untukku, ia mengatakannya karena sebuah paksaan. Ia mengatakannya karena kami tengah sandiwara di atas pentas malam itu. Sepasang kekasih dalam "drama musical"... itulah kami.

...

"_Kenapa kau pulang dengan Changmin?"_ benarkah itu Yunho yang bertanya padaku? Bolehkah aku berharap bahwa dia terdengar cemburu? Shiro… ingatlah! Yunho sangat membencimu Jaejoong-ah… _"Changmin__hanya tidak ingin aku pulang seorang diri!"_

_..._

"_Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Changmin?"_ Yunho kembali menanyakan hal yang sama akhir-akhir ini. Yang hanya akan berbuah kalimat yang sama dariku… _"tidak ada hubungan apa-apa!"_

...

Mungkinkah puncak kekesalan Yunho padaku harus saat ini? Di hari ulang tahunku yang ke delapan belas. Di hari ulang tahunku yang sebelumnya kuharapkan adalah sebuah kebahagiaan. Yunho menatapku tajam. Mata itu seolah ingin menelanku ketika aku pulang di malam hari. _"Aku sangat membencimu…"_ teriak Yunho tepat dihadapanku._ "Waeyo?"_

"_Karena__ kau__ Kim Jaejoong__… aku sangat membencimu…"_

Yunho mendorongku tanpa disadarinya. Dia mendorongku hingga aku terjatuh dari atas tangga itu.

Inikah ucapan selamat ulang tahunmu untukku Yunho? Kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa harus membuatku tidak melihatmu? Kenapa harus membuatku hanya melihat kegelapan?

Dan Kenapa ucapan itu terlantun lembut dari mulut Changmin… bukan kau? Waeyo Yunho-ah? Waeyo?

End of Flashback

**...**

Hembusan angin Rumah Sakit pagi ini terasa begitu lembut, entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman ketika disentuhnya. "selamat pagi dunia"… pagi pertamaku di hari pertama aku bangun dari komaku selama satu bulan ini.

Aku merasakan sesuatu membantu pernafasanaku, Sesuatu menancap di punggung lengan kiriku, dan sesuatu yang berbeda aku rasakan di setiap gerak yang kulakukan. Aku tak melihat siapapun di sana, walaupun terdengar suara orang-orang yang tak ku mengerti maksud perkataan mereka.

Semakin aku bergerak, semakin aku merasa sakit. Entah kenapa seluruh tubuhku terasa begitu sakit hingga membuatku lebih nyaman untuk diam. Namun, aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada tubuhku.

...

Waeyo? Waeyo?

Mataku sudah bergerak, mataku terbuka… tapi… kenapa aku tidak melihat apa-apa… kenapa aku terus berada dalam kegelapan? Mungkinkah aku belum sadar? Atau… waeyo?

"WAE?" Teriakku tanpa sadar di ruangan tersebut.

Aku merasakan tubuhku kini telah duduk. Dan seseorang memelukku. Dia memelukku.

Aku mencoba berteriak lagi dan berontak dari pelukannya, namun ia tetap memelukku hingga membuatku hanya diam.

"wae?" Tanyaku lirih di tengah pelukannya. Dan aku sadar, saat itu aku menangis walaupun aku tidak melihat air mataku sendiri.

"Mianhae…" Jawabnya sambil berbisik dan tetap memelukku.

"Kau…kau…Yun—"

"Aku Changmin… tidak bisakah kau mengenali suaraku?"

"C-changmin-ah… wae? aku…aku tidak..."

"Lobus oksipitalmu mengenai benturan yang amat keras… kau… mianhae, kau mengalami buta permanent… tapi aku akan berusaha sebisaku agar kau bisa kembali melihat…"

Aku hanya bisa menangis mendengar ucapan Changmin. Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami ini semua?

End of Jaejoong POV

...

**Jung Yunho pov**

Langkahku tak bisa kuperlambat, lari-lari kecil itu justru menjadi semakin cepat. Segera aku menghampiri mobilku tanpa menyadari situasi yang ada.

Kutancap gas dan segeralah aku pergi dari tempat itu. Aku mengendarai mobilku dengan kecepatan penuh, tanpa mempertimbangkan jalan mana yang kuambil.

Jam di lenganku menunjukkan pukul empat sore lebih, entah kenapa aku merasa terlambat pada sesuatu yang seharusnya aku hadiri lebih awal.

Aku menatap mobil-mobil di sekelilingku tak bergerak sedikitpun, saling melempar bunyi klakson. Ya, aku terjebak dalam kemacetan. Tuhan… inikah hukuman untukku? Aku mohon… keluarkan aku dari tempat ini.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera turun dari mobilku dan memberi tahu supirku untuk membawa mobilku setelah aku memberikan alamatnya.

Aku yang berlari tanpa jeda, tak menghiraukan orang-orang yang melihatku dengan tatapan heran mereka, cacian mereka yang aku tabrak atau apapun sumpah serapah yang mereka lontarkan. Karena hati dan pikiranku sudah tiba di sana, di Rumah Sakit. Tepat setelah Yoochun meneleponku dan memberitahuku akan keadaannya. "Jaejoong telah sadar, dia bangun dari komanya… cepatlah! Kau di mana?"

Setibanya di Rumah Sakit, langkahku terasa berat. Keraguan tiba-tiba menyelinap masuk ke dalam hatiku. Apakah layak orang sepertiku melihatnya? Bolehkah aku melihatmu Jaejoong-ah? Melihat orang yang tiba-tiba kurindukan selama satu bulan ini?

Pintu kamar 235 berada tepat di hadapanku. Pintu kamar yang terbuat dari kaca itu membuatku bisa melihatmu, melihatmu yang tengah di peluknya! Melihatmu menangis dalam pelukan Changmin…

Bolehkah aku meminta itu tak terjadi? Bolehkah aku membenci Changmin yang melindungimu? Jaejoong-ah…Mianhae…

"Waeyo?" Tanya seseorang sambil menepuk pundakku.

Aku melihat Yoochun bertanya tak mengerti ke arahku.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk?" Tanya Yoochun lagi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanyaku dingin dan kemudian melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang tunggu yang berada tak jauh dari jangkauan tempatku yang sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak bisa bertanya padanya langsung?"

"…"

"Kau tidak pernah bisa bicara akan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"…"

"Yunho-ah… sebenar—"

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Arraseo… benar prediksi dokter sebelumnya. Dia mengalami buta permanen!"

Aku hanya menampakkan keterkejutanku dengan menatap Yoochun. Benarkah itu yang terjadi?

Aku segera menghampiri kembali pintu kamar itu, kini aku melihat Changmin mengusap lembut kepala Jaejoong yang tengah tertidur. Bolehkah aku memelukmu? Mianhae, Jaejoong-ah… hanya itu yang bisa ku katakan…

Kuputuskan untuk meninggalkan Rumah Sakit setelah aku melihat Jaejoong benar-benar tenang. Perasaanku yang mencoba menjauhinya justru semakin merindukannya dan perasaan untuk menghampirinya begitu kuat, tapi ingatlah Jung Yunho, dia tidak pantas untukmu! Kau hanyalah seorang pecundang yang tak lebih baik dari para pecundang yang lainnya.

Bayang-bayang Jaejoong semakin terpaut kuat ketika aku mencoba menepisnya, alunan suaranya yang lembut semakin menggema di telingaku ketika aku duduk di Taman yang tak berpenghuni ini.

Kata maaf yang seperti apapun sangat tak layak aku lontarkan untuknya. Sudah sepantasnya dia melupakanku dan membenciku. Haruskah aku benar-benar meninggalkannya? Meninggalkan tempat ini? Namun, hati kecilku tetap mempertahankanku di sini.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat, mencoba meluapkan semua perasaanku di tengah genggaman itu.

Bolehkah aku menangis saat ini? Menangis untuk semua kesalahanku yang tak termaafkan ini?

Karena aku dia tak bisa melihat lagi, permanen,,, dia benar-benar tak bisa melihat! Ini salahmu Yunho… ini salahmu!

End of Yunho POV

**Kim Jaejoong pov**

Aku merasakan mataku terbuka saat ini, entah siang atau malam?! Aku tak bisa mengetahuinya lagi. Hanya kegelapan yang bisa kutatap dalam saat ini. Bolehkah aku merasa ketakutan sekarang?

Ketika aku menggerakkan lenganku, aku merasakan seseorang tertidur di ranjang ini, kepalanya ku sentuh dan aku merasakan bahwa ia tengah tertidur lelap. Mungkinkah ini malam?

Aku yakin dia Changmin. Changmin-ah, kenapa kau begitu baik padaku? Kamsahamneeda, Jeongmal kamsahamneeda.

Tanpa kusadari aku menangis, dan suara isakanku kemudian di dengarnya.

"Jaejoong-ah… gwenchanayo?" Tanya Changmin yang kemudian terasa mengusap lembut rambutku.

"Gwenchana…" Jawabku di tengah suara isakan yang terdengar justru semakin keras.

"Aaaa… apa kau lapar? Aku bisa menyuapimu… sejak kau sadar, kau belum makan…"

"Aniyo… aku tidak ingin makan…"

Tak lama air mataku tak lagi mengalir, kemudian aku duduk di bantu Changmin. Aku tak bisa menatap matanya seperti biasa. Padahal aku merindukan matanya yang lembut dan…

Aniyo… aku sangat merindukan sorot mata yang tajam, aku merindukan sorot mata yang seolah hendak menerkam dan memakanku, aku merindukan tatapan cibiran itu…ya… aku merindukannya! Aku merindukan Yunho… Yunho-ah, apa kau tidak tahu bahwa aku telah sadar? tidak bisakah kau datang? Yunho-ah—

"Jaejoong-ah…wae?" Tanya Changmin tiba-tiba.

"Aniyo…aku hanya..."

"Hanya?"

"A… aniyo… dimana Yoochun? Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa aku sudah sadar?"

"Tadi Yoochun sudah kemari ketika kau tidur…"

"Aaaa… hanya Yoochun?"

"Kau… kau menanyakan Yunho?" Tanya Changmin terdengar ragu.

"A…aniyo… aku tidak—"

"Dia tidak datang. Jangan pernah kau mengharapkan kedatangannya…"

Aku hanya bisa diam mendengar apa yang Changmin katakan. Aku hanya menunduk. Sebuah harapan yang tampaknya tidak akan pernah ada untukku.

Yunhoa-h, beogosippeoyo...

End of Jaejoong POV

**Jung Yunho pov**

Keinginanku untuk kembali datang ke Rumah Sakit itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat kupendam lagi. Telah lebih dari satu minggu aku tidak melihatnya lagi. Mianhae, tapi keinginanku untuk melihatmu sungguh di luar batas kekuatan pengendalian diriku.

Pemandangan Rumah Sakit tak membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk melihatnya. Langkah ini berawal dengan langkah yang tegap dan berani untuk bertemu dengannya, namun sayang semuanya harus terhapus ketika aku melihat Changmin lebih dulu membuka pintu kamar itu. Dan terbenam di baliknya dengan senyuman ketika ia melihat Jaejoong.

Di balik pintu itulah tempat aku melihatnya, melihat Jaejoong bersama Changmin. Tapi setidaknya, syukurlah Jaejoong-ah… kau terlihat baik-baik saja.

Tidakkah kau merindukanku? Hem…sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat tidak mungkin.

'Jung Yunho, Jaejoong baik-baik saja tanpa kau. Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang juga! Jangan biarkan dia terluka ketika melihat kedatanganmu yang sangat tidak diinginkannya itu!' perintah hati kecilku yang membuatku melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Aku berjalan menuju atap Rumah Sakit ini, entah kenapa aku merindukan atap ini. Karena hanya tempat inilah yang menjadi saksi bisu ketika aku menangis menunggu kesadaran Jaejoong. Kini Jaejoong sudah sadar, bukankah sepatutnya aku tidak lagi menangis? Aku harus tersenyum bahagia melihatnya baik-baik saja walaupun tidak denganku.

Akhirnya aku kembali menjadi seorang Jung Yunho yang menangis dalam diamnya. Aku menangis untuk kebahgiaan Jaejoong yang telah lepas dari komanya, walaupun dia kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga yang telah aku rampas dan aku hilangkah darinya.

Tanpa terasa, kebisuanku membawaku menuju senja yang hangat. Ya… saat ini tepat pukul empat ketika aku menatap lekat jam yang melingkar di lengan kananku. Ternyata, tiga jam adalah waktu yang tak cukup untuk membuatku melupakan rasa penyesalan ini.

Akhirnya, setelah lama aku menatap kosong pemandangan sayu itu, aku memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini.

Lorong-lorong yang kulewati sebelumnya tampak tak berubah, hingga aku yang menunduk tak menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang berada di depanku dan tertubruk jatuh olehku.

"A… mianhamneeda…aku tidak sengaja…jeongmal mianhamneeda!" suaranya yang terkesan ramah membuatku terpaku melihatnya terjatuh.

Segera aku membantunya bangun, tanpa aku bisa mengelurkan sepatah katapun.

"Mianhamneeda, kau tidak terluka karena aku kan?" Tanyanya lagi setelah ia benar-benar berdiri, walaupun tangannya masih dalam genggamanku.

Entah apa yang harus kukatakan namun tiba-tiba saja suaraku seolah tertahan, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat ini.

"Mianhae, gwenchanayo?" Tanyanya lagi yang sekarang sedikit lebih keras.

"A. aniyo… gwenchana...!" Jawabku singkat yang tetap lekat menatapnya.

"Kim Jaejoong-imnida…" Dia mengatakannya sembari menyodorkan lengannya, walaupun tidak tepat ke arahku.

Aku tidak bisa menyebutkan siapa namaku saat ini, karena itu setelah menjabat tangannya aku tidak berbicara apapun.

Akhirnya, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dan bermaksud menajuhiku.

"Kau sendirian?" Tanyaku yang memberanikan diri dan kemudian turut berjalan di sampingnya.

"Nae...!"

"Tidak bersama keluargamu?"

"Sebenarnya aku bersama temanku selama ini, namun saat ini dia pergi untuk menyelesaikan sedikit urusannya…"

"Berani sekali kau berjalan sendirian?!"

"Habisnya aku bosan. oya, kau pasien juga?"

"…"

"Kediamanmu kuanggap jawaban ya!"

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapannya. Mungkinkah kau seceria ini bila kau tahu bahwa ini aku? Seseorang yang membuatmu seperti ini?

"Ehm… mianhae, bisakah kau mengantarku ke kamar 235?" Tanya Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Nae…"

"A. jeongmal kamsahamneeda!"

Setibanya di ruangan itu, aku merasakan sulit sekali bernafas. Beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku terbiasa tinggal di tempat ini, sebelum Changmin benar-benar mengetahui bahwa penyebabnya adalah aku. Saat itu, aku menunggunya sadar. Namun, kini dia sadar dan aku bersamanya. Apa yang bisa kulakukan?

"A. kamsahamneeda...!"

Kembali aku tersenyum melihatnya, dan segera aku bermaksud meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"A. siapa namamu? Tidak bisakah kau memberitahuku?" Tanya Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba membuatku harus kembali melihatnya.

"Na…Coneun Junsu-imnida…" jawabku sedikit gugup.

"Junsu-sshi… bolehkan aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"Nae…"

"Kau di ruangan mana?"

"…"

"Junsu-sshi…"

"523…" Jawabku ragu.

"Aaaa… jeongmal kamsahamneeda atas semuanya…"

"Aku pergi!" Pamitku.

*blam*

Pintu itu tertutup, dan aku segera melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan tempat ini.

Junsu… junsu… itulah namaku di hadapannya saat ini. Mianhae Jaejoong-ah…aku tidak ingin kau membenciku. Walaupun ku tahu, suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan membenci kehadiranku.

Memperkenalkan Jaejoong pada Junsu bukanlah hal yang sebenarnya kuinginkan, namun hanya perkenalan itulah yang bisa kulakukan untuknya. Hingga pertemuan dengan Jaejoong berlanjut dengan aku sebagai seorang Junsu.

Dan, pertemuan sebagai Junsu pun sedikit membuatku mengerti bahwa aku sangat menyukainya!

...

TBC~~

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Happiness**

**Cast : Yunjae COUPLE**

**Author : ahnhaerin**

****Chapter sebelumnya :

Pintu itu tertutup, dan aku segera melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan tempat ini.

Junsu… junsu… itulah namaku di hadapannya saat ini. Mianhae Jaejoong-ah…aku tidak ingin kau membenciku. Walaupun ku tahu, suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan membenci kehadiranku.

Memperkenalkan Jaejoong pada Junsu bukanlah hal yang sebenarnya kuinginkan, namun hanya perkenalan itulah yang bisa kulakukan untuknya. Hingga pertemuan dengan Jaejoong berlanjut dengan aku sebagai seorang Junsu.

Dan, pertemuan sebagai Junsu pun sedikit membuatku mengerti bahwa aku sangat menyukainya!

...

Chapter 2

**Jung Yunho POV**

Dan pertemuan saat ini, adalah pertemuan yang tak terhitung untukku dengan Jaejoong. Pertemuan yang selalu kutunggu setelah aku berpisah dengannya di malam hari.

Setiap aku bertemu dengannya, selalu tanpa Changmin, tanpa Yoochun dan tanpa orang-orang yang mengenal kami. Di saat aku tak menjadi Yunho, dan di saat aku bisa menjadi seseorang yang menyukainya tanpa aku harus menyembunyikan segala yang kurasakan.

"Junsu-sshi… boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Jaejoong ringan, ketika kami telah memutuskan untuk duduk di atap Rumah Sakit pagi itu.

"Mwo?" Tanyaku yang kemudian segera melihatnya.

Tatapan Jaejoong yang kosong tak bisa menepis semua perasaan yang ada dalam dirinya, terlihat sebuah kenyataan bahwa ia seolah menahan sesuatu di saat ia tak bisa melontarkannya.

"Wae?" Tanyaku lagi mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa aku ada di sampingnya.

"Bila kau meninggal besok, mungkinkah kau mempertahankan hidupmu untuk sesuatu yang kau tunggu?"

"Mwo?"

"Aku menunggunya… aku merindukannya…bolehkah aku meminta kepada Tuhan agar waktu kematianku di perlambat hingga aku bertemu dengannya?" kata Jaejoong pelan.

Perlahan aku melihat air matanya terjatuh dan tak lama ia benar-benar menangis. Aku melihat Jaejoong menangis dan kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya saat itu juga. Matanya tidak tertutup namun tubuhnya terkulai lemas.

"Dokter mengatakan bahwa aku terkena kanker mata… ada penggumpalan di lobus oksipitalku… dan dia… dia mengatakan… aku…"

Jaejoong memelukku ketika aku mencoba menahannya agar tak terjatuh saat itu. Ia melingkarkan lengannya tepat kepundakku, dan aku tahu di balik pundakku ia memangis dalam diamnya.

Entah apa yang harus ku lakukan, aku hanya bisa memeluknya dan mencoba menenangkannya.

Ini semua salahku, ini semua kesalahanku. Bagaimana aku bisa menebus semua ini? Kau tidak boleh mengalami hal seperti ini! Aku harus bisa bertanggung jawab, aku harus melakukan sesuatu untukmu, namun apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku hanya bisa berdiam menjadi patung di belakang sosok Junsu yang tidak ada.

Jaejoong-ah… Jeongmal mianhae…

5 menit…

10 menit…

30 menit…

Akhirnya aku bisa menenangkan Jaejoong, ia kembali tenang dan mencoba tersenyum padaku setelah aku memutuskan untuk membawanya kembali ke kamarnya, aku mendudukkannya di atas ranjang tidurnya saat itu.

Ketika ia menyandarkan punggungnya, matanya kembali kosong.

"Jaejoong-sshi…"

"Mwo?"

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di Rumah Sakit ini?" Tanyaku gugup yang kemudian menunduk. Pantaskah seorang pecundang sepertiku menanyakan hal seperti itu?

Jaejoong tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu dariku. Memang, sebuah pertanyaan bodoh.

"Apakah seseorang yang menyebabkanmu tinggal di Rumah sakit ini?" Tanyaku lagi mencoba memastikan pertanyaan yang tak perlu ini.

"Anio…Aku bisa berada di tempat ini, karena kecerobohanku sendiri… Tanpa sengaja aku jatuh dari tangga!" Jawabnya santai seolah kejadian itu tak pernah ada.

"Mwo?" Tanyaku terkejut.

Pabo! Inikah yang kau katakan pada mereka semua? Sudah jelas, kau terjatuh karena aku. Aku penyebab kau buta dan mengidap kanker itu. Aku yang seharusnya kau sebutkan, bahwa akulah penyebab semua yang terjadi padamu saat ini.

"Wae? Kau tidak percaya?"

Aku tidak bisa menjawab apa yang ditanyakannya. Aku hanya diam dan ragu akan apa yang akan ku katakan lagi padanya.

Ketika aku mencoba mengusap rambutnya, seseorang memasuki ruangan itu, dan dia melihatku.

"Jaejoong-ah… kau…" Suara Changmin tampak sangat tak percaya ketika ia melihatku.

Segera ia menghampiriku dan Jaejoong, dan saat itu pula aku berdiri, mencoba menghilangkan situasi yang sangat tak kuharapkan saat ini. Aku mohon! Bukan saatnya untuk Jaejoong mengetahui jika aku Yunho…

"Changmin-ah…" Jawab Jaejoong yang kemudian aku melihatnya tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau—"

"Changmin-ah… perkenalkan, dia Junsu… dia juga pasien di Rumah Sakit ini…" Kata Jaejoong yang memotong kata-kata Changmin.

"Mwo? Junsu?"

"Junsu-imnida!" Jawabku seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Aku hanya menatap Changmin, mencoba memberinya pengertian akan apa yang kulakukan saat ini.

"Jaejoong-sshi… mianhamneeda… aku harus pulang sekarang!" Lanjutku yang kemudian segera meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa melihat Changmin lagi.

*Blam*

Pintu yang kini di belakangku tertutup rapat, dan langkah ku percepat untuk meninggalkan Rumah Sakit ini. Entahlah, aku memang hanya seorang pecundang dan pengecut yang tak berarti.

End of Yunho POV

**Kim Jaejoong pov**

"Dimana kau bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Changmin tiba-tiba setelah aku mendengar pintu tertutup.

"Di Lorong Rumah Sakit, minggu lalu!" Jawabku ringan, seolah tak mendengar perubahan suara yang terjadi pada Changmin.

"Aku harap, kau tidak bertemu dengannya lagi!" Jawabnya lagi, yang aku rasa ia menghampiriku.

"Apa karena dia Jung Yunho, maka aku tidak boleh bertemu dengannya lagi?"

Changmin tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Aku tahu dia sangat terkejut ketika aku mengetahui semua yang di sembunyikan di balik nama Junsu itu.

Aku juga hanya diam, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat marah padanya.

"Kau…"

"Aku tahu Changmin-ah… aku tahu… selama aku koma, Yunho datang dan sangat mengkhawatirkanku kan? Aku bisa merasakan itu semua, karena aku koma, bukan orang mati… kenapa kau membohongiku?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin Yunho semakin melukaimu!"

"Dia tidak pernah melukaiku!"

"Dia yang menyebabkanmu seperti ini—"

"ANIO… Yunho tidak sengaja melakukan hal itu padaku. Dia tidak sengaja mendorongku… dia—"

"Kenapa kau selalu membela orang yang jelas-jelas sudah membuatmu seperti ini?" Bentak Changmin lebih keras.

"…"

"Jaejoong-ah… sadarlah… kau—"

"Aku menyukainya… aku mencintainya Changmin-ah..."

Terdengar isakan dari suara yang ku keluarkan. Isakan yang menandakan bahwa aku menangis, isakan yang membuatku terdiam begitupun dengan Changmin. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa ia sedang menatapku saat ini. Mianhae... tapi aku tidak memiliki waktu lebih banyak lagi bila hanya terus seperti ini.

"Pabo!" Kata Changmin yang kemudian memelukku. "Kenapa kau harus menyukai orang seperti dia?"

Aku hanya diam dan tak berani melontarkan sepatah katapun untuk menjawab apa yang ditanyakan Changmin.

End of Jaejoong POV

**Jung Yunho pov**

Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan Changmin saat ini? Bertemu dengan seseorang yang jelas-jelas akan membuatku tidak bisa lagi bersembunyi di balik nama Junsu, dan mungkinkah membuatku tidak bisa lagi bertemu denganmu Jaejoong-ah?

Langkahku sangat lambat ketika aku meninggalkan Rumah sakit, entah harus kemana aku mencoba menemukan jalan keluar dari semua masalah ini? Mungkinkah aku harus membuka sosok Yunho saat ini?

…

Dua bulan kemudian

Rumah sakit sebagai tujuanku saat ini. Rumah sakit di mana Jaejoong berada. Jaejoong yang telah dua bulan lebih tidak aku temui, Jaejoong yang kurindukan. Jaejoong-ah apa kau masih di sana?

…

Tepat aku berada di depan kamar 235, namun sayang aku tak melihat siapapun di kamar itu. Mungkinkah Jaejoong tidak lagi berada di sini?

Segera aku menghubungi Yoochun, mencoba menanyakan keberadaan Jaejoong. Namun entah kenapa nomor ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi. Kemana makhluk itu? Kenapa di saat seperti ini kau tidak menjawab panggilanku.

Aku masih menempelkan handphoneku di telinga. Hingga akhirnya, aku menemukan seoarang namja tengah mematung berdiri menatap pemandangan Taman Rumah sakit dari lantai dua yang kini ku tempati. Dia berdiri membelakangiku, tangannya menggenggam sebuah tongkat, dan tubuhnya tampak mengenakan berlapis-lapis jaket.

Aku segerea menghampirinya, karena aku yakin dia adalah namja yang ku cari sedari tadi. Namja itu tetap membisu ketika aku mendekatkan langkahku, aku juga tak mendengar sebuah isakan. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja Jaejoong-ah…

…

Kini aku berdiri tepat di belakangnya, mungkin hanya lima centimeter jarak antara aku dan dia. Mungkin juga ia bisa menyadari keberadaanku dengan jarak yang begitu dekat ini. Namun, aku tak bisa melontarkan sepatah kata pun saat ini.

…

Keadaan ini berlangsung selama dua jam, aku masih tak menggerakan tubuhku. Aku sangat ingin memeluknya, namun sayang aku merasa aku tidak boleh melakukan hal itu, karena ketika aku semakin mendekatkan diriku padanya, aku takut dia akan semakin terluka.

"Jaejoong-ah!"

Aku mengatakannya hanya dalam sebuah gumaman. Entah dia mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Junsu-sshi.. aku tahu itu kau!" Jawabnya yang tetap ia tak menggerakan tubuhnya.

Mungkinkah kau tahu keberadaanku di sini sejak tadi?

"Kenapa kau baru menegurku sekarang? Aku sangat takut bahwa hanya perasaanku bila kau berada di belakangku sejak tadi?" Tanya Jaejoong yang membuatku tak bisa lagi membendung semua kerinduanku.

Aku memeluknya erat, sangat erat. Seolah aku tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Aku merasa sangat menyesal karena aku terlahir menjadi seorang pemuda pengecut yang bahkan menghianati perasaannya sendiri saat ini.

"Jaejoong-ah… mianhae…"

Aku tak mendengar Jaejoong menjawab perkataanku. Ia masih diam dalam pelukanku.

…

"Kenapa kau baru datang?" Tanya Jaejoong lemah yang membuatku kini melepas pelukannya dan memutar tubuhnya, melihatnya.

Aku sangat terkejut melihat Jaejoong yang begitu pucat. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat, putih pucat yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat lemah.

Wae? Apa yang terjadi selama ini? Kenapa kau berubah pucat seperti ini?

"Gwenchanayo?" Tanyaku khawatir melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong hanya menangis, dan kemudian ia menjatuhkan tongkatnya dan juga tubuhnya. Ia terduduk di atas lantai itu, menangis!

"Wae?" Tanyaku lagi.

"…"

Aku mencoba menenangkannya, dan membawanya duduk di salah satu kursi yang mudah kami jangkau.

…

"Mianhae…" tiba-tiba Jaejoong mengatakannya setelah ia berhenti menangis.

Matanya yang sembab membuatku tidak bisa lagi membohonginya.

…

"Kau tidak bersama temanmu lagi?" Tanyaku setelah lama.

"Aniyo..."

"Waeyo?"

"Aku memintanya untuk tidak menemuiku akhir-akhir ini!"

"A? wae?"

"…"

"Kau marah padanya?"

"Aniyo… aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkannya akhir-akhir ini! Aku terlalu sering menyakitinya... mungkin dengan membuatnya tidak melihatku, itu bisa membuatnya tidak lagi terluka."

"Aku rasa itu akan membuatnya semakin terluka!"

"Jeongmalyo? Waeyo?"

"temanmu itu menyukaimu, dia pasti selalu ingin melihatmu!"

"Menyukaiku?"

"Nae… ketika kita menyukai seseorang maka kita akan selalu ingin melihatnya, dan bila itu sebaliknya, itu akan lebih menyakitkan dari pada sebuah penolakan!"

"Apa itu artinya dia tidak menyukaiku?"

"Mwo?"

Jaejoong hanya menunduk.

"Jaejoong-ah…"

"Junsu-sshi… na…"

"…"

"Aku sangat merindukannya!"

"Nugu?"

"Dia… Jung Yunho"

"…"

"…"

"Wae?" Tanyaku ragu.

"Aku merindukankannya… Benarkah dia tidak menyukaiku? Kenapa dia tidak pernah menyukaiku? Sebenarnya apa salah ku selama ini? Apa karena aku berharap menjadi seorang Cinderella?"

"…"

"Aku ingin dia tahu, bukan untuk mendapatkan hati seorang pangeran aku ingin menjadi Cinderella, tapi aku hanya ingin mendapatkan sebuah kebahagian, aku ingin melepas semua penderitaanku. Mianhae, tapi hanya dengan cara tinggal di rumah keluarga Jung-lah aku bisa mendapatkan itu semua. Aku bisa merasakan arti sebuah keluarga di sana! Apa itu kesalahan? Dengan seperti inikah aku harus menebus semua kesalahanku saat itu?"

Aku hanya menatap Jaejoong tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Dengan jelas dia berbicara padaku. Pada aku Jung Yunho!

"Mianhae…" Akuku datar.

Jaejoong tak menanggapi pengutaraanku. Seolah dia tahu, bahwa Yunho yang mengatakannya.

…

Aku menyandarkan punggungku tanpa berkomentar lagi. Sesekali melihat Jaejoong yang seolah tengah menyusun kata-kata yang hendak diucapkannya pada Junsu. Ya… kenapa aku masih merasa bahwa aku Junsu, bukankah maksud kedatanganku sebelumnya untuk mengatakan padanya bahwa aku Yunho? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menyusun satu kalimatpun untuk mengatakan Aku adalah Yunho?

"Kenapa kau tidak memelukku lagi?" Tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba sembari ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku.

Aku cukup terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa Jaejoong melakukan hal itu. Seorang Kim Jaejoong yang kukenal dulu tidak seperti ini! Ada apa dengannya? Mungkinkah semua keadaan ini harus merubahnya menjadi seseorang yang terbuka?

"Kau tahu? Sejak dulu aku selalu ingin menyandarkan kepalaku di bahumu. Karena dengan seperti itu, aku akan merasa bahwa ada seseorang di sampingku. Jebal! Jangan pergi lagi!" Jaejoong mengatakannya dengan isakan disetiap kata-katanya.

"…"

"Jebal! Jangan pergi lagi!"

"…"

Apakah kau akan mengatakan hal yang sama bila aku adalah Yunho, Jaejoong-ah? Jika aku adalah seseorang yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini?

"Jaejoong-ah…" Kataku sedikit ragu untuk memeluknya.

"Jebal!"

"Apa kau akan mengatakan hal yang sama bila aku—"

"Yunho-ah… Jebal! Jangan pergi lagi!"

Yunho? Dia mengatakan bahwa aku Yunho! Dia…

Jaejoong-ah…

"Yunho-ah…"

"Mianhae!"

Segera aku memeluk namja ini. Memeluknya erat, karena aku tidak boleh melepaskannya lagi. Suatu hal bodoh bila aku melakukan hal yang sama lagi.

End of Jung Yunho POV

…

**Jaejoong pov**

Yunho mengantarku masuk ke dalam kamar. Walaupun aku tidak bisa melihatnya, namun aku bisa merasakannya, aku bisa merasakan bahwa saat ini dia sedang melihatku. Melihatku lembut dengan matanya yang tajam, mata yang kurindukan.

"Kau pucat!" Kata Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Semua orang mengatakan hal yang sama! Aku bosan mendengarnya!" Jawabku santai.

"Chincha?"

"Nae. Apa kau tidak memiliki pertanyaan lain lagi?"

"Apa yang harus kutanyakan?"

"Apapun."

"…"

"…"

"Aku tidak memiliki pertanyaan!"

"Aish , kau mengecewakanku!"

Tak ada jawaban lagi dari Yunho, mungkin saat ini dia sedang tersenyum.

Kau tahu? Hal yang sangat membahagiakan untukku? Adalah kau yang ada disampingku. Dan kau tahu? Apa yang membuatku kini merasa tenang? Aku bisa merasakan kau tersenyum lagi. Aku tenang, sangat merasa tenang…

End of Jaejoong POV

...

**Yunho pov**

**Flashback**

Kedatangannya adalah sebuah ilustrasi dongeng yang membuatku membencinya. Kehidupanku yang mengalir tanpa jeda, seolah terhalang oleh hadirnya sebuah nama Kim Jaejoong di rumahku. Sebuah nama yang membuatku berbeda di mata orang lain. Sebuah nama yang membuatku terlahir kembali menjadi seorang Jung Yunho yang terusik kediamannya.

Sikapnya yang terlampau sempurna membuatku semakin membencinya, membuatku harus mengatakan bahwa dia hanyalah seorang Cinderella yang tak nyata, dan dengan sangat jelas membuat perbandingan yang mencolok antara sikapku dengannya.

...

Disudut ruang kamarnya, aku melihatnya menangis. Tanpa suara dia menangis, menahan semua perasaannya. Seolah beban dipundaknya telah memuncak dan tak bisa dirubahnya. Dan, dengan sekali aku memperhatikannya, aku tahu, dia tidak seperti yang kubayangkan!

...

Dibalik kedinginan sikapku, aku selalu memperhatikannya. Entah kenapa! Hingga itu menjadi sebuah kebiasaan. Walaupun, sikapku padanya masih seperti sebelumnya.

...

"… karena aku menyukaimu…" Mungkinkah dia tahu bahwa itu terlontar dari lubuk hatiku? Bolehkan aku berharap bahwa ini bukan hanya sebuah drama. Bahwa ini adalah realita, bahwa kau bukanlah Cinderella.

...

Tersimpan sebuah perasaan takut ketika aku melihatnya, perasaan takut bahwa ia membenciku. Perasaan takut, dia tidak ingin melihatku. Dan perasaan takut itu berubah menjadi sebuah kecemburuan ketika aku melihatmu dengan Changmin.

Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu terluka, aku tidak pernah bermaksud membuatmu seperti ini. Membuatmu terjatuh dari tangga itu. Membuatmu mengalami buta permanent, aku tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu. Mianhae… jeongmal mianhae…

Mengenalkan Junsu padamu bukanlah sesuatu yang seharusnya ku pertahankan. Namun, hingga kau tahu sendiri, aku tidak pernah menyebutkan namaku di hadapanmu, bukan karena aku ingin melukaimu, namun karena aku takut kau semakin membenci kehadiranku.

End of flashback

…

"Yunho-ah kau benar-benar tidak ingin bertanya padaku?" Tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba yang membuatku melihatnya.

Jaejoong, duduk di sampingku, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Tatapannya yang kosong menghadap pada panorama pegunungan itu, walaupun aku tahu, kau tidak bisa melihatnya Jaejoong-ah.

Jaejoong semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leherku, seolah mencaro kehangatan disana.

"Apa yang harus aku tanyakan padamu?" Tanyaku ringan yang entah kenapa, aku merasa dingin.

"Arraseo, kalau begitu aku yang bertanya…"

"Nae?"

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"…"

"Yunho…"

"Nae… Jeongmal saranghae…"

"…" Jaejoong diam, tidak menjawabku.

"Jaejoong-ah… Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"…"

"Jaejoong-ah…"

"…"

"…" Dia tetap diam, dan menghilang.

Arraseo… Jaejoong-ah… annyeong…

…

Kepergianmu adalah sebuah ilustrasi dongeng yang membuatku mengerti. Bahwa kau ada untuk menjadi sebuah jeda dalam kehidupanku. Jeda yang menjadi warna di dalamnya.

…

Jaejoong-ah…

Kebahagian itu tak selamanya tersurat, karena itu untuk pertanyaanmu. Kebahagian itu ada! Dan akan hadir untuk semua orang.

Karena aku tahu, saat ini kau tengah menjemput kebahagiaan untuk kehidupanmu yang selanjutnya.

Jaejoong-ah… Happiness is true…

The End

Thanks to :

**Julie YunJae : **Huaaaaaaaaa Eonnie.. mianhae bikin galau. heheh :P ini ffnya, buat eonni, moga gak galau. yeah. sesama yang gak nonton smtown. #plak hehehe ^^v makasih udah review -big hug-

**Haiiro-Sora : **oh? hehe sejujurnya, aku penggila angst. hehe aku suka bgt sama semua fic angst , dari semua pairing yang aku gilai, aku selalu cari yang angst. k-drama ato j-drama juga, paling suka yang sad ending. hehe saya memang gila, tapi itulah adanya. makasih udah review :D

**Nara-Chan : **Nara-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan. hehe :P udah dijawab endingnya happy ato nggak. :) happy kok, soalnya udah pada ngungkapin perasaannya 22nya :D makasih udah review :D

**Namikaze : **mereka bersatu kok chingu :D makasih udah review :D

**Ryu : **membingungkan ya? haduh mianhae. mungkin karena ini fic drabble ya? hehehe makasih udah review :)

**Shim Shie : **minnie tetep anak yunjae eternally #wew disini, dia jadi temennya jaema. dia ada sedikitrasa suka, tapi gak bilang dan aku juga gak begitu ngegambarin jelas perasaan min ke jaema sih, hehehe bukan orang ke3 kok cuma penengah #loh? hehe makasih udah review :)

**rara : **iya yun baka! ayo kita bakar yunpa! #digerekyunpa hehehe makasih udah review :)

**LEETEUKSEMOX : **mianhae, aku gak bikin panjang lagi ni ff. cukup disini aja heheheh :P udah mentok sampe sini ide nya #dorrr hehe makasih udah review :)

**irengiovanny : **disini emang jaema terlalu kebaikan heheh sakin cinta -?- sama yunpa, dia pasrah mau digimanain juga #loh? heheheh makasih udah review :)

and **silent reader :D**


End file.
